


Home and Heart and Hearth

by Cinaed



Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Episode Tag, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinaed/pseuds/Cinaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His dad is sitting on the couch when Kurt comes in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home and Heart and Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Never Been Kissed." The title is a line from Richard Silken's "The Love Song of the Square Root of Minus One."

His dad is sitting on the couch when Kurt comes in. The lights are off, and only the TV illuminates the room. The flickering colors wash out his dad's face, make him seem fragile, less substantial, but maybe that's Kurt's pessimistic imagination.

His dad sits up and smiles at him. "Kurt. Good day?"

Kurt should have expected the question-- his dad always asks how his day went-- but this time it catches him by surprise. He wants to laugh or maybe cry, judging by the sudden prickling of his eyes and the tightness in his chest.

"Kurt?" his dad asks, concern creeping into his voice.

"Yeah, I'm okay, it's just--" Kurt stops, aware that his voice is wobbling dangerously. "It's been a weird week," he says at last. The words are inadequate but he's unable to come up with anything better.

"A good weird or a bad weird?" his dad asks carefully, in a tone of voice that means _Do I need to march into your principal's office and raise some hell?_ Once again, Kurt's reminded how lucky he is, having Burt Hummel for a father.

Kurt bites his lower lip. He considers all the moments and experiences that have left him feeling undefended, his soul rubbed raw. Remembers the feel of Karofsky's angry, desperate mouth against his. Thinks about the cell phone tucked away in his pocket, with a saved message that says simply, 'Courage.'

"Both," he decides. "Definitely both."


End file.
